Past Revelations
by cdog1917
Summary: As Taran sleeps one night he has a dream about the day his parents were murdered. Even worse he finds out who murdered them, Cad Bane. He must decide whether to forgive him, or kill the bounty hunter in cold blood, exacting revenge.
1. Dreams of the Past

Taran was laying down to rest. It had been three weeks since the Sith Army crisis and now he was traveling to different planets to stop the Separatist's from conquering other planets in the galaxy, now him and the others were taking a break in the Jedi Temple. He had shown his mettle in countless battles and now he felt as if there was not much to worry about. Yet he would always try to remember one thing: his parents. He knew they had died when he was yet an infant and knew they had been murdered, but by who? As he pondered this he slowly fell to sleep. But after his dream he wished he hadn't.

(Flashback)

_Two tan-skinned people huddled over an infant in a cradle made of stone. The man had dreadlocks and a face that resembled Taran's. He had brown eyes and the mother had the same green eyes as Taran did along with his gentle smile. They were both very pretty people with jet-black hair and Earth Kingdom farmer's clothes and looked with joy as there son was falling gently to sleep. Seeing that he was asleep they left the room. _

_"He's finally asleep," said the father in a deep yet gentle voice._

_"I know, it took thirty minutes but it paid off," said the mother in a silky, radiant voice. As the two went outside for a minute to relax the man saw a cloud of dust approaching from the distance. _

_"Funny, I sent Tyro out just an hour ago. I didn't think he'd be back droving the ostrich-horse this early," he said. He picked up a pair of electrobinoculars and focused in on the cloud of dust. He could barely make out what was in it but it looked like a gang of ten people on speeder bikes. _

_"Must be some travelers," he mumbled. The group of speeders stopped in front of him about twenty feet away. In the group were various species from around the galaxy with all kinds of blasters strapped to their hips. There leader was in an outfit that resembled an outlaw and a smuggler. His wide-brimmed hat was pulled down so that his eyes were not visible, but his mouth was. His face, though covered, was a dark blue. There was a blaster strapped to his chest too. _

_"What can I do for you," said the man. _

_"I'm here to find the next Avatar, Taran Cyneran," said the leader in a cold, metallic, foreign tone. The man grumbled in his throat. Ever since he found out his son was the next Avatar everyone around these parts and a large portion of the galaxy wanted to take a look at him. It was hard enough to try and keep him off the land and hidden from others. _

_"Sorry, he's asleep," said the man. _

_"Good, that will make it an even quieter death," said the leader. The man had barely any time to register what he meant before the leader pulled put his blaster and fired at him. The blaster bolt however collided harmlessly to a slab of Earth the man had bended in front of him. The other men in the speeder group began firing as well. _

_"Neora, take Taran and run as fast as you can," said the man. _

_"Sung, please be careful," said Neora. As she went to go and get Taran, Sung started to launch attacks at the group. He sent pillars and boulders at the speeder bike gang, who tried their best to dodge the attacks. One of them was not so lucky and a boulder smashed into him with full force. He died instantly as he collided with a stone pillar behind him. Sung then beded a boulder and compacted it until it was smaller than it originally was. Then he bended the boulder, which broke off into small, infinite pebbles and sent them at the group like it was machinegun fire. Four more of them died as the pebbles sliced through their bodies and the last four were incapacitated as the pebbles tore through them too, but they were only wounded. As they struggled on the ground to recover from their wounds sung noticed that the leader of the group was missing. He had bearly time to turn around before he saw the leader standing behind him, blaster drawn. A shot was heard and Sung crumbled to the ground, a blaster burn in his back. The leader held the smiking gun in his hand and advanced into the house. _

_He found Neora, still trying to calm Taran down, who had sensed something was wrong and began to cry. When she saw the leader she threw her arms over the cradle._

_"Don't hurt him," she pleaded. _

_"Stand aside woman," yelled the leader. She wouldn't move so he pulled the trigger on his blaster and she crumbled to the floor, lifeless as well. He took her body outside and placed it near that of her husband, dead as well. He activated a thermal detonator and sent it into the house. The detonator went off and the house blew up. He then boarded his speeder along with the four other survivors of his group and rode off. The house was in flames, yet in the room a dome of Earth had been erected in the room Taran was in, the sounds of a baby crying heard in it._

Taran woke up in a flash and sat up. He noticed he was still in his room and lay back down in his bed, crying. He had seen something no one else in the galaxy should ever see" the murder of your parents.


	2. Revelation

(Next day in the Jedi Temple)

As the sun rose over Coruscant Taran was busily typing away on a computer in the Jedi Library.

"Search for, Taran Cyneran," he mumbled as he typed the words into the computer. His name appeared in the Jedi logbooks and he clicked on his.

_"Taran Cyneran. Current status: Jedi Padawan. Apprenticed to: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Army assigned: Third systems Army. History: found on the planet Elementia. Born in the Earth Kingdom. Found from a burned homestead by Master Plo Koon. Identity of assassins: unknown_." Taran groaned at the info, knowing that he would probably never find out who did it.

"Excuse me Taran, do you need some help?" said Jocasta-Nu, the librarian of the Jedi Archives. Taran knew he dare not tell her his little crusade, but it was Jocasta, maybe she would understand.

"Master Jocasta, let's say that a few of your loved ones were killed by a crazy, psycho and you wanted to know who did it," he said. Jocasta arched one of her eyebrows at him.

"No, I don't who your looking for Taran, but you know that revenge is a disease that ravages all. Even when you justify it, it will eat your very soul away until you are an empty shell of what you were once were," she said. Taran stooped listening after "No."

"Understood Master," he said and left. Jocasta watched him walk away and thought she felt the slightest tremor of the Force in his emotions: hurt.

* * *

(Jedi Fountain)

As Jedi were walking through the hall and back a certain female Togrutan was looking at the figure kneeling in front of the fountain bending the little pillars of water in the water. Ahsoka knew Taran was a complex person and he could switch his most emotions at will, but now this was unlike him. As she approached she could see Taran's facial expression on the surface of the water: sadness.

"Taran, what's wrong?" she said softly as she approached and sat next to him.

"Ahsoka, do you remember anything about your parents?" he asked her.

"Not really, I know they're still alive thought," she said. Taran looked even more pitiful after.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"I saw what happened to my parents the day they were killed," he said as he buried his head in his arms. She, knowing that he was in his most emotional state, hugged him.

"What happened," she replied soflty. Taran told her slowly about everyhing that he'd seen in the dream. When he described the man who killed them he saw Ahsoka tense up.

"Ahsoka, do you know who this guy was?" said Taran.

(_Ahsoka can A. Tell Taran who it is or B. Don't tell him. Let's see what she does_)

"No, I thought I did, but now I don't," she said hastily. (_Bad luck for thoses who chose A_) Taran slunked even lower to the ground, his depression even more evident.

"Taran, don't waste yourself on who it is. The best thing is to just..,"

"Just what, plan on finding who when know one else will tell you?" he said angrily. Before she could answer he walked away. Just then Master Plo, having just gotten back from Bespin, ran into Taran as he was turning a corner.

"Woh, are you okay Taran?" said the Jedi Master as he helped Taran back onto his feet.

"I'm fine Master, just fine," said Taran, though he didn't sound fine in the slightest.

"Young one, what troubles you," said Plo.

"Do you know who killed my parents?" Taran asked.

"Even I don't know Taran. I found you in the dome of earth you erected over yourself," said Taran. Taran gave a sigh.

"Taran, don't wound yourself on finding your would-be assassin. My senses tell me he's a dangerous man, the likes of which you do not want to face," said Plo, placing his hands on Taran's shoulders. "Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" said Taran gloomily.

"Gate Master Jurokk has some files. Can you bring them up to the Council Chambers? I'm already late for a briefing," said Plo.

"Okay."

"Thank you young one."

* * *

(Council Chambers)

Master Plo, how was your mission on Bespin," said Mace Windu. In the Council room was Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Adi Gallia.

"The Separatists have retreated from the system and it is now safely in Republic hands," said Plo as he sat down in his seat.

"Good, good, now to the matter at hand we will," said Yoda.

"Master Obi-Wan, has your apprentice seemed concerned about finding his loved ones," said Mace.

"A little bit, he's said a question every now and again, but that's all I've seen so far," said Obi-Wan.

"Actually Master Obi-Wan, by the looks of him I'd say he's been trying to find out for awhile," said Plo.

"Grave news this is," said Yoda.

"What's the matter," said Obi-Wan and Plo.

"Yesterday we found someone who was linked to the murders of Sung and Neora Cyneran," said Ki-Adi. "He was part of the group of bounty hunters who took part in the raid."

Outside, about 50 feet away from the Council doors Taran was walking with the files in his hands and coming closer to the door.

"He told us about the group that was sent to the planet to kill your apprentice."

40 feet

"They were bounty hunters sent to kill him by a man called Tyranus."

30 feet

"That's Dooku," said Obi-Wan.

20 feet

"Who led them?" asked Obi-Wan.

10 feet

"The galaxy's most notorious bounty hunter," said Ki-Adi.

At the door and hears the voices, but cracks the door open.

"Taran's parents were killed by Cad Bane," said Mace. The files were dropped as everyone turned to see who dropped them. Before they could focus the saw Taran walk from the room, away from them.


	3. Identity of a Killer

Taran walked down to his room through the halls. He had known who Bane was. He was the bounty hunter who broke into the Temple and stolen a holocron. He was alos the most notorious bounty hunter since Jango Fett. He'd seen him in many of the HoloNet's photos and headlines. He fit both descriptions of the man he'd seen in his dream last night and the man he had seen when he was unintentionally spying on Dooku.

_"How could I have been so stupid," _he muttered, _"the signs were so obvious." _

As he turned a corner he saw Ahsoka. He went passed her as if she didn't exist. He got to his room, closed his door, and sat on his bed facing away from the door. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge the person who came into his room.

"Taran, what's gotten into you?" said Ahsoka.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me," said Taran.

"What do you mean," she said.

"All you had to do was tell me that Cad Bane killed my parents," said Taran.

"I didn't want you to find out. You would have been so hurt, confused, and angry like you are now."

"I rather you had told me and not finding out from the Council," he shot back.

"What do you want from me?" she pleaded.

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT!" yelled Taran facing Ahsoka, anger clearly visible on his face.

"TARAN, THIS FIGHT IS GETTING US NOWHERE," yelled Ahsoka. Taran looked away from her. Ahsoka saw that he was vulnerable and sat down next to him.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this, we've been friends for too long for this to tear us apart," said Ahsoka. Taran just looked at the wall, a saddening look seen on his face.

"We're leaving tomorrow," said Ahsoka as she left the room. As she exited from there she thought she could Taran heave a sigh and choke a sob.

* * *

(Unknown Separatist planet)

"When I hired you to get rid of the boy, you said he was dead, that's what you specifically told me!" yelled Dooku. He was talking to the man who Taran had seen countless times: Cad Bane. Bane's eyes shone red and his skin a haunting midnight blue.

"If you were there too, you would have thought the same thing. Five of my men dead, the rest wounded, I needed to get out and finish the job fast," replied Bane.

"Be that as it may you still collected the bounty for a job you didn't finish. Now your going to have to do your next job free of pay," said Dooku. Bane growled.

"I do no job for free," he said coldly.

"You'll do it, or I'll have to find someone else," replied Dooku just as coldly.

"And who else can do the job? It's either me or no one," said Bane. Dooku heaved a sigh.

"Fine, but your half your usual," said Dooku.

"You drive a hard bargain Count. Who do you need me to kill?" he asked.

"You know who, Taran Cyneran," said Dooku.

"That boy must be more powerful than you could imagine," said Bane.

"Yes, I underestimated him on Rhen Var. Just don't make the same mistake I did," said Dooku darkly.

"Do we have an accord," said Bane reaching out his hand.

"We do," said Dooku as he shook Bane's hand.

"So, where will I be killing the boy this time?" said Bane.

"On his home planet, Elementia," said Dooku.

"That planet's is deep in Republic space and the hyperspace lane can only be used by Republic ships. How will I get there?" said Bane.

"I've planted a spy in the hyperspace lane directories. You will be escorted to the planet by one of oue fleets. An army will accompany you to the planet surface. Once there, Cyneran will come to you. The attack on his home planet will blind his security and let him be much easier in having him face you," said Dooku.

"A not a bad plan, Count," said Bane.

"Yes, and you know what to do with him?" said Dooku. Bane pulled out his blaster and shot the head off a battle droid.

"Good."


	4. Distress Signal

(_Resolute_)

Taran and Ahsoka walked onto the ship, Taran with his head down and his dreadlocks covering his eyes. In the ship's corridors they met Rex.

"Why the long face, kid?" said Rex. Taran didn't answer.

"Umm, Rex. Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Ahsoka. She motioned for Rex to follow her down the hall to another part of the ship. When they were out of sight Taran walked the other way to his quarters on the ship. Once he got inside he was greeted by R3. When R3 whistled and bleep to greet his master, Taran just passed him without a second glance. He put his stuff in the corner of his room and sat on the bed, looking blankly down at the floor. R3 scooted close to him, but Taran paid him no attention. Seeing that his master was feeling a deep hurt R3 went to his corner of the room and went into sleep mode. Taran just heaved a sigh and continued looking. In his mind he thought of what it would be like if his parents were still alive and well. "Why," he thought, "would someone do such a heartless thing, and for what? A few credits and a reputation?" The more he thought of this, the more anger he festered in his heart. As his thought ventured away from sadness, they ventured more to revenge. His eyes went from sadness, to fury. His fist's clenched.

_"I'll make him pay," _he thought, _"You ended their lives, now I'll end yours." _He heard a knock and his emotions went back to calm. Rex entered.

"Kid, I'm sorry to here about that. I want you to know that if we find that scumbag, we'll make him pay," said Rex.

_"Good to know someone's on my side," _Taran thought. "Thanks, Rex."

"Just don't focus on it too much, Ahsoka's worried about you," said Rex.

"Okay, I'll take that into mind," said Taran.

"See you later kid," said Rex as he left out the door.

* * *

"Where's Taran at?" said Obi-Wan.

"He's in his quarters Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka. Ahsoka had just told him and Anakin why Taran was acting funny.

"I can't believe what Bane did. Just wait till I get my hands on him," said Anakin.

"Patience Anakin, you know that revenge isn't the Jedi way," said Obi-Wan. Anakin just grunted.

"Master, I think it's a thought, but I think that Taran's planning on finding Bane," said Ahsoka.

"Then we'll have to keep a watchful eye on him," said Obi-Wan. "Admiral, any news from any planets?"

"No sir, in fact everything's quiet. Not a thing stirri...Wait, there appears to be a planet trying to send a distress signal," said Wullfe.

"Can you get Taran up here Ahsoka?" said Anakin. Ahsoka rushed off to get him. When she got to his room and was about to open the door she felt a tremor in the Force. Usually when she got to Taran's she felt the nice presence of the light-side, but this time this presence was flecked with energy from the dark side. Cautiously, she opened the door. Taran was still, as it looked to her because he was facing away from the door, looking down at the floor.

"Taran, we need you on the bridge," she said cautiously.

"Okay then," said Taran in a voice that sounded more like a hoarse rasp. He got off his bed and Ahsoka saw an immediate change in him. His eyes, which seemed nice and humorous, were now stone-hard. They had went from a friendly green to a dark green that seemed sinister if you looked into them for too long.

"Well, are we going?" he asked in a voice that sounded like a command.

"Uhhh, yeah, we'll go," she said.

* * *

(Bridge)

"Sir, there's a distress signal coming from a planet in the Mid-Rim," said Wullfe.

"Which planet?" said Obi-Wan.

"We don't know sir," said Wullfe. Taran and Ahsoka walked onto the bridge and Obi-Wan saw the change in him as well. He did his best however to let it slide for now.

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from the planet," said Wullfe. A hologram on the projector showed up and they all saw a figure. The figure was clad in what appeared to be various green cloths woth a green helmet and the insignia of the Earth Kingdom on it's brim. He had no shoes on his feet and seemed to be sending boulders and stones of various sizes against unseen attackers. Immediately Taran's facial expression turned to shock.

"Fong of the First Earth Kingdom Army here, need immediate help against Separatist forces (garble) need help (garble) need augghh (garble)." A droid stood over the hologram projector over Fong's body. It shot the projector, ending the transmission. Everyone looked with shock at the blank projector. Taran broke the silence.

"We need to go there now," he said softly.


	5. My Uncle

The landscape on Elementia in a grassy plain was filled with thousands of figures firning into each other. On one side was the Separatist droid army in brown and grey shooting at green, brown, and yello-clad men shooting at them with a wide assortment of blasters from the Republic arsenals and boulders. Every now and again a Earth attack would make a hole in the droid lines and the Earth Kingdom soldiers would gain an advantage for just a little while before the droids plugged the gaps back up. Already the Earth Kingdom soldiers were being pushed back. Twice they were saved from retreat by Earth General Long, a tan-skinned general, who helped his soldiers rally and take up the fight once more. Soon the battle was evening out as reinforcements showed up, but the droids brought in three times the number of reinforcements the Earth Kingdom peloyed. Even though General Long and his army were putting up a heroic fight, they knew in their hearts that unless more help came, they would be doomed.

As their reinforcements came the droids prepared for a final charge that would sweep the Earth Kingdom's defences. As the charge commenced the the first three rows of the droids exploded. The Earth Kingdom soldiers looked up and cheered when they saw squadron upon squadron of LAAT's and Y-wings coming from out of the clouds and firing on the Separatist's below. The Y-wings delayed the droids long enough for the LAAT's to land and pour out their soldiers into the fight. The clones migled in with the Earth Kingdom soldiers and poured fire into the droid's ranks. In the front of the action as the two sides collided were Taran, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. Out of those three, Taran was the one doing the most devastating damage to the droids. As Ahsoka glimpsed at him from fighting, she didn't see calm determination, she saw rage and fury. Taran unleashed his bending powers on the droids. He caused a crevice to open up at the feet of the droids so tthat many were caught in it's depths, and closed it up, instantly crushing the droids. He sent boulders and Earth that crushed man droids, and he cut the droids down in cold oil. Seeing his fury, the droid army retreated.

"You're not getting away that easily, clankers," muttered Taran. He jumped up and hovered in the air to get a view of the retreating Separatist's forces. Then, doing what he had did previously, bended so that a gigantic crevice formed and swallowed up the rest of the Separatist forces. But doing so cost him a lot of stamina and he nearly plummeted to his death to te ground below before he bended a gust of air that stopped him five feet from the ground and he fell down to a standing position, but had the appearance of one about to collapse from exhaustion. General Lon walked up to him.

"So, you're the Avatar?" he asked.

"Yes," said Taran breathlessly.

"It's been a decade and a half since we last heard from you. Where have you been?" asked Long.

"Training in the Jedi Temple," said Taran.

"That explains it. What is your name young Avatar?" asked Long.

"Taran, Taran Cyneran," said Taran. At that Long gave him startled look as his eyes widened, and then hugged him. Taran just stood there shocked and wide-eyed.

"I thought you were dead," Long said, tears coming down his face.

"Umm, not to sound rude, but who are you?" said Taran.

"My name is Hue Long, I am your mother's brother," said Long. Taran stepped back from his embrace with a shocked expression. As he focused in more on Long he saw some of the family resemblance. He had his eyes, and had the same kind of warm smile Taran possessed.

"So, that means your my Uncle...Long?" asked Taran hesitantly.

"I guess so Taran. My how you've grown. I can see both of your parents in you," said Long proudly as he examined Taran. As the two conversed Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody looked on.

"I guess this can take his mind off his parents for awhile," said Ahsoka. She had noticed the warm nature that was Taran's coming back.

"Who would have known the kid would find more family in one day?" said Rex.

"Yes, it is a rather good sight to see. But he knows that te Separatists are still on the planet," said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, let the Taran have his break. He just single-handedly destroyed a huge portion of that army today," said Anakin.

"Yes, you all didn't see him today, it wasn't good," said Ahsoka.

"Well, I guess we can introduce ourselves General," said Cody.

"I suppose you're right Cody," said Obi-Wan. They went over to where Long was happily conversing to Taran about events on the planet and about his family.

"Hello, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Taran's Master," said Obi-Wan putting out his hand for Long to shake. Long shook it gladly.

"Hello General Kenobi, I'm General Long. Leader of the the Earth Kingdom's First Army. You arrived in the nick of time," said Long.

"Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker, his former apprentice," said Anakin. Long shook his hand too.

"I'm Commander Cody,"s aid Cody. Long shook his hand.

"I'm Captain Rex, are you sure you two are related?" said Rex. Taran gave him a dark yet humorous look. Rex just shrugged and moved on, satisfied that he embarassed Taran.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Taran's friend," said Ahsoka. As Long shook her hand he noticed that Taran turned his head around and was scratching the back of his head, a smile evident of a blush on him. Long just smiled and acknowleged Ahsoka's presence.

"It's great to see all of you here. General Kenobi, Skywalker, and Commander Cody, may you and I converse in my tent?" asked Long. He, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Cody walked off to his tent, leaving Rex, Taran, and Ahsoka alone.

"I'll go check on the men," said Rex. He hurried off leaving Taran and Ahsoka alone.

"Taran, you seem a bit happier than usual," said Ahsoka.

"It's not everyday that you find a link to your past," said Taran.

"Just don't do that again," said Ahsoka.

"Do what again?"

"When you were fighting, I saw you were filled with rage and that's a bad sign to heading down the dark side," said Ahsoka. Taran sighed.

"I know what you mean, and I'm sorry. I was angry and confused. I wasn't suppose to do that," he said, sitting down on the grassy plain.

"Taran, don't beat yourself up on it. I would have done something similiar if I were in your place," said Ahsoka sitting next to him. "It must be hard to lose your loved ones."

"You don't know the half of it. When I saw Bane kill them, it was like a massacre. They both tried to save me, but they paid the price for it," he said sadly.

"I know it's hard for you, but here you find your unncle, and that may not be much, but it is a start," said Ahsoka, putting her hand on his shoulder. Taran looked at her and smiled.

"Why do you have to be so right all the time?"

"Because I just am."


	6. Desperate Information

As Taran and ahsoka were talking outside, Long was talking to the others.

"The Separatist army is destroyed, but there is still one more army somewhere out here. When the droids landed our scanners picked up two armies landing on the planet. The first one was just destroyed. The second one is out there somewhere," said Long.

"Then we ust pursue that army now, while we're still fresh," said Obi-Wan.

"Your troops are fresh, but mine are exhausted. Let's rest for one day and then pursue. My army took heavy losses today," said Long sadly. The three looked at each other in a small, private argument with looks, and looked like Obi-Wan had won.

"Okay General, we'll rest for now. I'll have some of our ships scout for that last Separatist army," said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, General," said Long.

* * *

The camps of the Earth Kingdom Army and that of the Republic were blended in together. Wherever Taran passed he received looks of gratitude and thanks from the Earth Kingdom soldiers. It was he, the Avatar, that saved them all from destruction. They also were glad to see someone else from the Earth Kingdom. But Taran's attention was averted elsewhere as eh was looking for the one person he needed to talk to the most. He looked around the camp, backtracked a lot, and finally using his common sense, found the tent of Long. He entered Long's tent, who was busily studying map's of the Earth Kingdom's interior. Taran turned to leave, seeing he was busy.

"No don't go, I'm available," said Long looking up. Taran sat down in a chair opposite him.

"Uncle Long, can you tell me more about my Mom and Dad?" said Taran.

"Sure, why not. You're mother, oh my gosh, she was the best sister a brother could ever have. She could see the beauty in others no one else could see. She was very kind, passionate, and beautiful. Your dad was a very powerful Earthbender, but when he met your mother for the first time he was dead shy. All the Earthbending in the world couldn't prepare him for that. However, he was good to her and they eventually wound up married. My God, Sung was one hell of a man. He helped me out with so many things in my past, and he did it without ever asking me for favors, except when he asked me how to woo your mother. He also did have an amazing sense of humor, and he was also a bit of a troublemaker, but, he was my best friend, and he never stopped caring about the plights of others. They were both very selfless people," said Song.

Taran smiled at this information. "What was it like when I was born?"

"Loud, your mother was screaming when you were brought into this world. I was in there helping her too. She wanted a nice old-fashioned home birth, not in a hospital. That was her, always natural. Anyway when you came out, we thought you were a miracle child. As you popped your head out and went into your mother's arms you only let out a breath instead of crying, and smiled at us! They said it's nearly impossible for newborns to do that. At that we all new you were special, destined to do something. We also saw that you might come from the troublemaker side of your dad's side of the family, and I know this because we saw that glint in your eyes your Dad has when he's planning something very unsavory," said Long. Taran smiled at that.

"Kind of right about that," said Taran. "Did you ever see what happened the day I was taken away after they were killed?" he asked in a saddening tone. Long also had a look of sadness too.

"I came about an hour after the attack. I was riding on an ostrich horse to come and visit when I saw their flock of ostrich-horses out along the prarie. As I looked to the center I saw their helper, Tyro, dead from blaster wounds all over his body. I immediately gathered up his body and raced off to your home. When I got there, all I saw was the homestead nearly destroyed, and two graves in front of it. I bended some of the earth out of the graves and bended it back after I saw who was occupying it." At that point Long burst into tears. Taran went over and comforted him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"My brother-in-law and best friend with my younger sister were dead, and I couldn't find you and feared the worst," sobbed Long. He turned to see Taran shedding some tears as well. As they finished a long ilence ensued from them.

"Is that all you want to ask me?" asked Long.

"Yes, thanks uncle," said Taran. As Taran headed off Long stopped him by trapping his foot with the ground.

"Before you leave, can you tell me something?" said Long.

"Ooookay, what?" said Taran.

"That Ahsoka girl, do you like her?" Long said, a smile forming up. Taran freezed and blushed a bit.

"Uhhh, well you see, what it is is, might be, something, who knows," said Taran deperately trying to skirt over the question. Long looked satisfied and let Taran's feet go.

"That's all I need to know," he said on the verge of laughing. Taran hurried away, totally embarrased. As he walked out he bumped into Ahsoka.

"Watch it there Taran, what happened?" she asked seeing him blushing furiously.

"You don't wanna know," he said as he hurried off. Ahsoka looked over in Long's direction and Long mouthed "He said he likes you."


	7. My Old Home

(The next day)

The Earth Kingdom and Republic marched through the rolling plains region, looking for the Separatist forces. On top of the AT-TE's they rode, with about fifty on each one. On one AT-TE was Taran, sketching his homeplanet in his jouranl. Ahsoka scooted over next to him, marveling his work.

"That's a good drawing. You should be an artist," she said.

"Yeah, it's a hobby I have. This is the first time I drew the landscape of my home planet. I drew all the landscapes of the planets I visited," said Taran. He flipped through the journal to show her all his drawings: the Jedi Temple, Coruscant's skyline, Telos IV, Empress Teta system, and other varous worlds.

"These are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I have more though. You can keep looking through them while I catch some z's. Oh yeah, skip page 5 please?" he said before he lay down on his part of the AT-TE and started to nap. Ahsoka went through all his drawings: a sketch of Obi-Wan, Anakin, R3, R2, Rex, Cody, Plo Koon, Bruck, Tia, and her. He drew her's the best with stars and planets around her head. Seeing all these she wondered why he wanted her to skip page 5. While thinking this she accidentally skimmed it. As she past it she was tempted to look at it.

_"No, he told me not to look at that page," _she thought. However, curiosity got the best of her and she looked. When she looked at it a saddened expression came over her face. There was a burned home in the main part and two bodies a few feet away from it. There was blood in a pool around their bodies and a black, shadowy, dark figure was walking away from them, his blue face concealed by the shadows of his wide-brimmed hat. She instantly knew why he wanted her to skip this page, she was looking at what happened the day he lost his parents. She closed the book and looked at Taran's sleeping figure next to her. In her mind she wondered why he would want to draw this.

* * *

"Okay men, we'll camp here for the evening," said Obi-Wan to the men. The men got off the AT-TE's and immediately prepared their tents. Taran walked away from the rest to survey more of the landscape. Here the plains ended a bit to an arid land with many earthen spires and canyons with walls twenty feet high. He went over to where Obi-Wan was.

"Master, if it's alright with you, may I go and scout out the landscape?" asked Taran.

"Padawan, there's only two hours of daylight left," said Obi-Wan.

"I know, but is it okay?" Taran asked again. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Fine, but be back by nightfall," he said.

"Master Obi-Wan, may I go with Taran too?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure, that way she can control you," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, me! Uncontrollable?" said Taran with his eyes glinting that mischeivous look and smiling. Obi-Wan laughed and walked away.

* * *

The two Padawans walked into the area, talking about old times and new ones.

"Taran, what was it Long was trying to tell me?" she said.

"Wow, thoses are some nice spires," Taran said to quickly change the subject.

"Taran, don't change the subject," she said sternly.

"Well, he was asking me if I liked you," he said timidly.

"Well, you do; we're like best friends," she said.

"Not that way," said Taran quietly, but enough for Ahsoka to hear.

"What way?" she asked.

"Like...more than a friend," he said just as quietly.

"Oh, well what did you say to him?" she asked. Taran didn't reply. Ahsoka stopped to see him a few feet behind her, looking to something at the end of the canyon they were in.

"Taran, what's wrong?" Taran didn't reply but started walking to the end of the canyon. As he got closer he could make out what it was. It was an Earth Kingdom style house that was burned up and half destroyed. Scorch marks blistered it's rotting wood. Five skeletons were twenty feet away from the door and old blaster marks and fissures in the ground were near them. As Taran looked over the skeletons he saw that each one of them had died from pebble-like objects. As his memories flooded back to him he saw two gravestones made from objects from the house at the foot of the charred house. As he got closer he saw two names: Sung and Neora. He knelt by the gravestones. Ahsoka had a flasback of why this pace looked so familiar; it was Taran's drawing, the place where his parents were murdered. As she gazed at the ruins of the house she heard the sound of someone crying. She ran over to the front portion of the house to see Taran on his knees, his hands over his eyes, tears flowing from them.

Ahsoka ran next to him and tried to comfort him. Taran looked at her, his face with tear lines on his cheekes, and hugged her, burying his face in the cleft of her right soulder. Ahsoka hugged him back, whispering things to comfort him in his moment of grief. They stayed like that until it was nearly nightfall when Ahsoka calmed him down enough for them to begin the journey back to the camp.

* * *

"We can press forward at dawn," said Obi-Wan to Rex, Cody, Long, and Anakin. As they conversed Obi-Wan noticed that Taran was walking past the tent with Ahsoka seeming to support him. He ran outside.

"Taran, what happened?" he asked. Taran didn't answer back. Obi-Wan noticed that his face was etched in nothing but sadness. At that moment Long came outside.

"Excuse me Padawan Ahsoka, but what happened," he asked.

"We went walking to one of the canyons," she said.

"Which one?"

"The eastern one," she said. Long immediately understood what she was trying to say. Ahsoka helped Taran get to his tent.

"What happened?" asked Obi-Wan to Long.

"He saw their graves."


	8. My Parent's Killer

The next morning at the crack of dawn the army woke up and started marching through the western canyon. At about noon the army was exhausted from the marching and the soldiers walking on foot hopped aboard the AT-TE's. Throughout the day Taran said nothing to one. He went onto the top section of one an AT-TE's leg to be by himself. As he rode his thoughts dwelled on what he had seen yesterday. His sadness doubled at the thought.

"Has anyone seen Taran," Ahsoka asked the men onboard the AT-TE.

"I think he went onto one of the legs," said a clone. Ahsoka checked one side and saw he wasn't there. she checked the other side and saw his boots hanging out from the middle leg. She climbed down to him, but saw that he was asleep. As she sat next to him and tried to push one of his dreadlocks from out of his eye, but his hand stopped her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," he said without opening his eyes or evening turning to her direction.

"I know Taran, but you need to tell me what's bothering you," she said.

"You already know the answer to that, you were there too," he said.

"No, what's really bothering you?" she said.

"Ahsoka, there's nothing bothering me," he said opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"There is, you just trying to hide it."

"Hide what? Sadness, grief, what more do you want from me?!" he said half-talking, half-yelling.

"Tell me what your feeling becuse it's not just sadness," she said. "Your feeling something else besides that, and I don't like it." Taran didn't reply and just turned from her, not in the mood to talk.

"Taran, you shouldn't exact revenge," she said.

"So you think that after what that bastard did I should just let him get away!" he yelled.

"No, all I'm saying is not to kill him in anger," she said. "It's not the Jedi way."

"How can anyone be a Jedi, a guardian of peace and justice, and just let the guilty go with a slap on the wrist?" said Taran. Ahsoka had no answer for this.

"Exactly, if Bane had killed your parents would you not kill him?" he asked. Ahsoka still didn't answer him.

"I just want to be left alone," he said turning back. Ahsoka made to leave.

"I just don't want to see you do something you'll regret later," she said softly, and left from where Taran was.

* * *

(4 o'clock)

The army trudged on more, still searching for the Separatist army. Not knowing where they pressed in further until they got near the end of it as the canyon emptied back out into the prarie. As they were about 200 feet from the exit a duststorm appeared.

"Troops, brace yourselves," yelled Obi-Wan. The troops huddled under the AT-TE's as Earthbender's went out in the open to stop the dust from hitting them and the others. Taran was among them as they bravely used their bending. The storm continued for about five minutes. In that time all the Earthbenders, deciding that doing this was tiring, erected a huge, stone dome of earth to enclose them from te dustorms fierce winds. After thrity minutes the duststorm cleared up. The Earthbenders brought down the earth back to it's original positon. As they dusted themselves on there stood a figure at the exit of the canyon. Obi-Wan, trying to focus on it, watched as it began to move forward. Soon, it stopped about 50 feet from them. The figure was wearing desert apparel with a wide-brimmed hat to protect it's face. Somehow, thought Taran, that hat looked familiar. Obi-Wan hailed the figure.

"Who are you?" he shouted to the figure. It didn't respond. Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Long, Anakin, Taran, and Ahsoka got to 30 feet of it. Still the figure did not respond. Taran felt a chill go thorugh his spine as he felt a tremor in the Force. The figure threw away it's desert clothes, but the shadow from the edge of the canyon shrouded his appearance. The group strained their eyes to look at him, but could barely make out who he was, or waht he was. Finally the figure spoke.

"It's about time you got here," the figure said in a voice everyone but Long knew. The figure stepped out into the sunlight to reveal himself. There he was, his dark-blue skin and red eyes glinting evilly at them, his wide-brimmed hat seeming to grin at them, his cybernetic breathing tubes seeming to grin as well, his two LL-30 pistols carried in his holsters on his belt, and his wrist gauntlets, Nashtah hide tunic, and durasteel magno-grip boots all too familiar. Ahsoka felt a tremor in the Force and saw Taran giving Bane the most evil look she had ever witnessed, his fingers flexing over his lightsaber.

"Jedi, you've walked into my trap, once again," said Bane proudly. He pressed a button on one of his gauntlets and from both sides of the canyon came the Separatist army. They stopped twenty feet away from both sides of the Republic army, weapons at the ready.

"Now, why don't you surrender and go about your business while I finish what I started," he said. They all, except for Taran, had no idea what he meant.

"Bane, leave here and you can live to see the light of another day, for now," said Anakin.

"Not so fast, Skywalker. I have some business to finish, and it involves him," said Bane, pointing. The group looked to see Taran, lightsaber drawn, facing Bane.

"We'll see about that," said Taran. Bane drew his blasters and the Republic and Earth Kingdom forces prepared there weapons.

"Time ti send you home to mommy," taunted Bane. Taran let out a strangled, emotional yell and charged at Bane.


	9. Near Death

Before Taran could bring his lightsaber crashing down onto Bane, the sly bounty hunter dove out the way and fired both his blasters at him. Taran deflected them and began to swing at Bane in earnest. The battle started as the Separatist droids engaged the Republic and Earth Kingdom forces. Some of the droid army had climbed to the top of the canyon walls and rained down fire from above. AT-TE's became easy targets for AAT's and soon many of them were smoking, burning hulks of twisted metal. The clones and the Earth Kingdom soldiers tried their best to dislodge the droids from their positions, but many of them were felled by the return fire. The Earthbenders, however, were enjoying much success. Because the droids were on top of the canyon wall all they had to do was run up to it, and bend it down to send the droids tumbling down to their doom. They also sent rockslides, boulders, and earth attacks towards the droid forces on either side. Meanwhile, Bane and Taran were engaged in an epic duel.

Taran found Bane a very skilled and deadly opponent indeed.

"You are quick," said Bane as he dodged another one of Taran's attacks. "But, you need to be faster than that to get me."

"Stay still ad you'll see I'm full of surprises," growled Taran. He slashed at Bane left and right, but every time the bounty hunter evaded his attacks and put him on the defensive by shooting at him with his twin blasters.

"Ooooh, so close Avatar. No matter, your parents did worse," taunted Bane. Bane's taunting was part of his strategy to mess with Taran's head and finish him off.

"Shut up!" yelled Taran. He bended a chunk of earth from out of the groung and hurled it at Bane, then while Bane was busy preoccupied by the attack he sent a small boulder at him. ane dodged the chunk, but the boulder smashed into him and he was thrown to the other side of the canyon wall. Taran jumoed into the air, lightsaber raised to deliver the final blow. Too late, Bane sprung out of the way and let off two rounds. Taran easily deflected them both. Bane knew he was going to ave to really mess with his head.

"Be thankful I rid you of them, they would have slowed you down," he said. Taran yelled and sent two boulders at Bane. Bane jumped between the two. Taran ran to him and began attacking him yet again. However, one of his attacks lashed out too far and Bane was able to kick his lightsaber out of his hand. Taran was defenseless. Sensing victory Bane shot both of his blasters. Taran erected a wall of stone to deflect the bolts, and then sent the wall back to Bane. Bane dodged it, but his hat was blown off fron the force, revealing his bald head.

"Almost, Jedi," he said and began firing off his blasters in rapid-fire. Taran had to erect another wall of earth and ducked behind it. Seeing his lightsaber wasn't far off he began to summon it to him. The lightsaber jumped into his hand and Taran jumped from behind the wall and began angling Bane's blaster bolts back at him. Bane was forced to stop firing or risk getting hit by his own blasts. The two faced each other from a few feet off.

"You know, I saved your mother for last. I enjoyed seeing her lifeless body fall in front of you," he taunted. Taran closed his eyes in anger, a tear coming, and when he opened his eyes Bane watched with fear as both his eyes seemed to kindle with an inner green flame. Taran erected a huge ball of fire and shot it at Bane with all his might. Bane, seeing an opening in part of the canyon wall, barely made it in as the wall of flame shot past him, scorching the entrance and charbroiling the droids blocking the exit to the canyon. Taran saw that his quarry was missing and went to the hole where Bane had disappeared. Before he could run in there after him, he felt a small hand on his shoulder trying to keep him back.

"Taran, he'll kill you," said Ahsoka as she urgently tried to keeo her friend back. Taran looked at her and saw that Taran's eyes were boiling with anger.

"Let go," he said coldly. He got his shoulder out of Ahsoka's grasp and tore after Bane, Ahsoka following closely behind. When they got in there, it was pitch-black. Taran bended a bit of flame in his hand and used it to search their way throught the maze. As he searched and searched he could feel Bane's presence, but where he didn't know. Ahsoka felt like her friend was slowly sinking into the dark side, as she could feel the negative energy he was giving off by his hate and anger.

"Taran, you shouldn't pursue him like this," said Ahsoka.

"Iappreciate the concern, but I'm finishing the job once and for all," replied Taran.

"But he could be anywhere: up ahead, around a corner, in front of us," said Ahsoka.

"Behind you will do for mow," said Bane. Before Taran could turn around and activate his lightsaber Bane shot his blasters at him, pushed Ahsoka into him, causing them to fall back, and left off a thermal detonator that blew up the ceiling and the wall, closing the two into a small chamber.

"So long Jedi," said Bane as he took off, leaving the two Padawan learners trapped.

Ahsoka got off and tried to use the Force to push the rocks away, but to no avail. As she gave up she heard a pained sigh come from Taran. She turned around and saw why Taran was in pain. Bane's shot had hit himin the left part of his chest near his heart. Even though it had cartorized the wound, it was starting to bleed, and Taran couldn't get up unless he wanted it to start spurting out. His hand was clutched ober the wound, trying to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. But as she watched the wound seemed unable to coagu;ate and soon blood was beginning to flow out from Taran's wound. Ahsoka rushed over to him, put his head in her lap, and put her hand on his hand to put pressure on the wound. It seemed to work, but Ahsoka knew if they stopped pressing it would flow out again. Taran's eyes looked like they were losing a bit of life. A bit of the blood had already flowed on his tunic and there was a little puddle under him.

"Taran, just stay still, it'll be fine," assured Ahsoka. But she knew deep down that unless help came, Taran could die.


	10. First Kiss

As her hand was pressed on his chest, Ahsoka looked to see if there was any water near in hopes that Taran could heal himself. Sadly, there was none.

"Ahsoka?" Taran called out weakly.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm sorry for doing that. You tried to help, but I was so caught up in anger and hate, I couldn't see that you were trying to help me," he said.

"It's alright, just hang in there," she assured.

"I let all that stuff he said get to me, and now I'm going to have to pay for it," he said.

"Don't say that Taran, it was his plan to do that," she said.

"I guess it worked," he added blatantly. Ahsoka could still see him from some crystals that were glowing in the cave. He looked like he was pasing in and out. She had to find something to bandage the wound. Her thoughts went to her clothes. She tore off part of her white stockings(the white pants she wears, I don't know what it's called) on both her legs up to her knees and took off a portion of Taran's tunic to get to the wound, while keeping her hand fixed on it. She let go for a split second to put the badage on the wound. She then wrapped it around his chest to firmly apply it. After 5 minutes of this his wound was properly bandaged and the bleeding stopped. Taran began to recuperate and soon he was fully conscious. Taran helped him to sit up so that his back was to the wall. They sat with her head on his shoulder.

"I could try Earthbending us out of here," he said.

"No, that would exert yourself and you'd start bleeding again. Besides, we're stuck way too deep in here," she said.

"So our only hope is for them to find us?" he asked.

"Yes. I think your uncle has enough Earthbenders to do that," she said.

"I could try the Avatar state, but I just don't know how to trigger it," he said.

"Taran, don't exert yourself. We just need to find a way for them to know we're here," she said. Taran and her began to think using the Force to send a cry for help.

_"Master, help," _he thought as she was thinking for Anakin to help. Not knowing if they got the message they both went back to their original positions. Ahsoka's head stayed on his shoulder while he rested his head on top of hers.

"It's my fault we're stuck like this," he said quietly.

"No it's not, Bane lured you in," she said softly.

Her head smelled like flowers and her lekku on his skin gave off pleasurable sensations through his chest. He longed to put his hand on them and stroke them gently, but fought the impulse. She felt the warmth of his chest on her. She remembered he's a warm person, whether by genetics or his firebending she didn't know. As she was debating this she unintentionally began tor rub her head on him. Taking this as a sign he started rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. she began tracing the outline of his muscles with her left hand. His pecs weren't built like a muscle man, but they were enough to see that he worked out sometimes. Taran supressed a moan and began to gently stroke her lekku. She tried to supress a moan as well. She turned her head and looked Taran dead in his eyes. Those green eyes captivated her, and her blue eyes captivated him. They slowly leaned in and there lips met, not a full force kiss, but a light brushing of their lips.

Taran pulled back a little, unsure of what was happening, but him and Ahsoka pulled back in, this time the kiss was more like a kiss should be. There lips met again, this time with a little more force then was shown the first time. As they continued the kiss Taran placed his arms around Ahsoka's waist. She put hers around his neck. They stayed like that for a minute until they pulled away, staring intently at each other.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said. They pulled back into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last two. They pulled away again and were about to start a new one until they heard the sound of rocks being oulled away. They looked around for the source and Taran felt the earth to feel what was going on. He could feel the stamp of feet as Earthbenders bended rocks away from their trapped location. Soon they saw a ray of light come into the room and saw the face of Obi-Wan.

"Padawan, are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, me and Ahsoka are fine Master," said Taran.

"Good, brace yourselfs," he said. Taran and Ahsoka backed away as a whole half of the chamber they were in was thrown away and they stood in the light of the day. They had seen that much of the Republic-Earth Kingdom army was aliva and well. Taran knew that he would probably get the lecture of a lifetime afterwards, but let the idea get out of his mind as he knew that he and Ahsoka were both safe. Long rushed over to him to see if he was okay, though a kind of flinch went through him when he saw Taran's wound. He said he'd be fixed up in no time. Rex, Cody, and Anakin were glad to see him alive and well too, especially with Anakin becuase Ahsoka was alright too. As Taran turned to Obi-Wan he was met with a relieved and stern face.

_"Maybe I should have let Bane finsh me off," _he thought. He knew that after he was healed, he was dead anyway.


	11. ObiWan Doesn't Kill Me!

After Taran got some water and healed his wound he went into Obi-Wan's tent Obi-Wan was facing away from him, his arms crossed yet Taran could tell his face was a bit hardened.

"Have a seat Taran," he said. Taran sat down on one of the chairs.

"Umm, Master?"asked Taran. Obi-Wan didn't reply until a minute after.

"Taran, what happened today?" he asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" said Taran.

"What I mean is what did you do today?" clarified Obi-Wan. Taran froze up because he knew what Obi-Wan was talking about. He had seen Taran's signals of immence hatred and amniosity towards Bane.

"Umm I fought Bane," he said trying to skirt around the question.

"How were you fighting him?" said Obi-Wan, knowing that Taran was using a loophole.

"With my bending and lightsaber," said Taran. Obi-Wan was getting annoyed.

"Taran, I saw what you were doing. You weren't just fighting with that, you were using anger and hatred, and those are dangerous weapons for any Jedi to use," he said turning around.

"I know Master, but Bane was getting to me," said Taran sadly.

"And how was that, Padawan?" he said sternly.

"He was talking about my parents," said Taran. Obi-Wan softened.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"Telling me how he killed them and that it was glorious and everything," he said sadly, his head bowed looking down at the floor. Obi-Wan walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Padawan, losing a loved one is hard, and it's even harder to talk about them; but you musn't fight using those emotions. They lead to the dark side and the last thing I need is for one of my apprentices to fall into the Order of the Sith. Bane used this ability to his advantage and you nearly paid the ultimate price for it," said Obi-Wan.

"I know, but the stuff he was saying really infuriated me, especially since my dream," Taran said.

"What dream," said Obi-Wan. Taran tells him the dream he had of his parent's murder.

"Padawan, that is a hard burden to bear, but you have to let go of it. Holding on to this will haunt you forever. You have to let go," said Obi-Wan.

"But how can i let go of thw two people who brought me into this world?" said Taran.

"Let go of there death, not of their memory. A Jedi must learn to see through the illusion of death. Once that is done then you mourn for them, but you don't try to avenge them," said Obi-Wan.

"But how can I do that?" said Taran.

"This you must find on your own young one," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay Mster, I'll try," said Taran.

"Master Yoda said there is no try," said Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda also said you'd stop quoting him," said Taran, a smile starting to form.

"Oh yes, he did say something like that," said Obi-Wan, also smiling.

"So what happened to Bane?" said Taran.

"He got off planet after he trapped you and Ahsoka into the cave," said Obi-Wan grimly.

"And the rest of the Separatist army?" said Taran.

"Scrap metal," said Obi-Wan.

"At least it was a partial success," said Taran.

"True, but we know that Bane is out there somewhere, causing more mischeif," said Obi-Wan.

"Great, now he's takiing my job," said Taran. Obi-Wan raised one of his eyebrows.

"Kidding, Master," said Taran.

"Well, that's all Taran. Long is probably worried sick about you," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, I'll go see him," said Taran. He got out of the chair and headed to the door, but before he got there, he turned his head towards Obi-wan. "And Master, thanks."

"Anytime Padawan," said Obi-Wan. As Taran walked out the door he just thought of something: Obi-Wan hadn't killed him!


	12. Avoiding Her and Coming Out

As we pitched camp for the night Taran never felt more tired in his life. He had been engaged in a battle, fought his parent's killer, almost died, and he had kissed the girl of his dreams. Yet now, he was just plain terrified on the thought of seeing her. He had loved Ahsoka, but he thought that they had only did that because they would die soon. It was only after getting a read from an oxygen test that he found out that they were 1 minute away from losing all the oxygen in the room. He knew that Ahsoka had known this before, Togrutans know these kind of things for some reason.

_"She probably doesn't like me like that anyway," _he thought. _"Maybe I should just avoid her?"_

* * *

Ahsoka went through the camp, her mind just racing from her experience with Taran. She liked Taran, a lot, but she thought he only did that because they were a minute from losing oxygen. She thought that he probably didn't like her like that anyway. But she knew she wanted to be like that.

"Should I just tell him I meant what I said in there," she said to herself. She would intend for him to find out.

* * *

(_Resolute_)

Taran was in his room on the ship. Saying goodbye to Long was hard, but he knew he would see him again really soon, along with Earth Kingdom troops and the soldiers from the other nations. After the attack on Elementia the planet's populace had finally lifted their semi-neutral status and was openly sending their troops to help the Republic. Long was going to lead his army along throughout the galaxy. He told Taran he'd stay in touch as best he could. Taran was staring up at the ceiling, about to drift off to sleep. Just when he was about to the door opened.

"Kid, your R3 droid needs you in the hangar," said Rex.

"Rex, can I get one minute of rest?" said Taran. "And how do you know what he's saying?"

"There's a panel that shows you what he means in words kid," said Rex as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You mean to tell me that after all that guessing of what his bleeps mean all I had to do was look at the panel?!" said Taran.

"Yep, well anyway don't yell at me, I'm just the messenger," he said. Taran rolled his eyes and started the long walk to the hangar.

* * *

(Hangar)

"Okay R3, what is it?" said Taran.

"Bleep, bloo, bleep, bloo," chirped R3. Taran looked at the panel just to make sure he was catching what the astromech droid was saying. R3 said, "Your ship is in need of some repairs, don't want you dying on me." Taran arched his eyebrow and went over to his ship. He looked in the inside and saw grime, loose wires, and scorch marks from Vultures that got some lucky hits on him. In short, it was a mechanic's mightmare.

"Okay, we'll open her up and repair her. I need to put in some new hardware and gear anyway," said Taran.

"Bloo beep bloo (I'll help you Taran)," said R3. They worked on repairing the damage, getting rid of the grime, and reconnecting wires. It took about an hour and after the ordeal they were covered in grease.

"Nice work," said Taran.

"Beep (Thanks)," said R3. Taran took a look at himself.

"I need o take a shower big time, but first I should probably paint my starship. The standard issue colors really don't work out for me," said Taran.

R3 chirped. "Tell me about it," he had said. Taran found some paint, told him the designs, and after thirty minutes of careful painting they were done. The ship looked amazing. They had marked off four sections. In each section was an emblem of one of the Four Nations. The bottom left was the Water Tribe emblem, the bottom right the Earth Kingdom emblem, on the top left the Fire Nation emblem, and the top right the Air Nomads emblem. They were marked off in the four sections by a green-looking cross that seperated them that went down from the tip of the fighter's nose to the cockpit's mirror and after that.

"Now I can hit the showers," he said quietly.

* * *

Taran had just finished with his shower and was rubbing his hair dry.

_"Great, all clean and ready for anything," _he thought. But as he turned a corner he ran into somebody. When he regained his eyesight he realized he had walked into none other than Ahsoka. And worse, she only had a towel, and even worse, he did too! They both looked at each other fearfully and shcokingly. They both got up and looked away from each other, making sure to hide their exposed bodies with their towels. Ahsoka hadonly seen the upper part of his body. His pecs were developing into muscles and he had the faint trace of abs. Taran had only seen her legs and her neck up.

"So, nice shower?" he asked timidly, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, you?" she said just as timidly.

"Yeah," he said. Thye both went to the changing areas, both blushing furiously. When Ahsoka was finished getting her clothes on she went to ask Taran something. When she got there the room was empty and she heard the door to the room's exit closing.

* * *

For the next two days Taran clearly tried to avoid as much contact from Ahsoka as possible. Little did he know was that this was driving Ahsoka crazy. She needed to let her feelings be known to him, but she couldn't do that if he took every opportunity to avoid her. Finally, enough was enough. She decided to confront Taran and let her feelings be known. But to do this she had to catch him, but Taran was slick at escaping detection. To do this she had to corner him. And she knew where: near the engine room was a dead end, semi-dark hallway. Taran couldn't bend there because the ship was made of metal and he'd have no way to escape. Now all she had to do was lure him there.

"Have any of you seen Taran?" she asked a few clones.

"I think he's near the engine room," said one of them. She took off to get there. She went down a hall, took the elevator to get to the deck, and made two left turns to see Taran. He was monitoring the engine's progress and stress levels with R3. He hadn't noticed her because he and R3 were busily fixing some minor problems.

"If we can get the generator patched up and some of the modified emissions we can get the ship going faster," she heard him say. R3 chirped something to him.

"Yes I know the whole "leave it to shipbuilders" speech, but all I'm saying is that speed is everything. Now we can get some tools to do this," he said. He turned around and saw Ahsoka.

"On second thought I'll go the long way," he said quickly. He began to walk really fast the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't Taran," said Ahsoka running after him. Soon Taran found himself the prey and began to run as well. He bended up and air scooter (the little ball of air Aang fly's on) and took off down the hall. Little did he know that that was where Ahsoka was leading him to. He turned a corner and went down a hall. He came halfway into before he saw that the hall was a dead end. He got off the air scooter and hurried back the other way, only to see Ahsoka blocking the entrance. He began to walk backwards from her.

"Taran, why are you walking away from me?" she said angrily.

"I'm not walking away from you, I'm just walking in reverse. It's the new craze these days," he said quickly. He found himself pressed up against wall. He knew he was trapped. ahsoka kept on walking until she was right in fromt of him.

"Now that you're not running away I'm about to tell you something," she started off ," Taran, I know what we did in the cave, and I want you to know that I did that not because we were about to die, but because I really, really like you. I've been hiding this since you were first assigned here, but I want you to know that I love you," she said with urgency. Taran just stood there speechless. He was shocked yet overjoyed at his news, but unfortunately Ahsoka took his silence the wrong way. She turned around from him, sadly.

"You don't love me, do you?" she said.

"It's not that," he said, finally saying something.

"Then what?" she said turning to him, tears in her eyes. Taran couldn't find the words.

"I'll just leave you alone then, I understand what you mean," she said sadly as she began to walk away. Taran took a step and grabbed her arm. He turned her towards him and saw that a tear had fallen on her cheek. He put his hands on her cheeks, brushed the tear away, and brought his head down on her, stealing her lips in a kiss. At first she was startled, but then she gave in and closed her eys, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms had migrated to her waist. They stayed like that until Taran pulled away to look at her, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Ahsoka, I've always loved you, I just didn't know what to say when you said that," he told her reassuringly. Ahsoka's eyes lighted up.

"You know that we're going to have to keep this a secret?" she said.

"Yeah, but hopefully in time things will change for us," he said.

"You know, you might one day change Jedi tradition Taran," she said.

"Maybe, and you look really good in the dark 'soka," he said.

"That's sweet, now where were we?" she said coyly. Taran took the hint and they kissed again, knowing things for them would never be the same.


	13. Epilogue

Taran couldn't be happier. He had finally told Ahsoka his feelings and she accepted. Their status was to remain a secret to everyone but them. Now as this story ends the two will face new perils in the future.

**Well, this is the last chapter. Tune in next week for the new story "Possession" on November 25, or Wednesday, in the same section but this time under Ahsoka instead of Obi-Wan. I hope you enjoyed this story and review this story. Sorry to all you Anakin/Ahsoka fans out there.**


End file.
